Sólo chicas
by ClumsyD
Summary: ¡Las chicas organizan una pijamada!... Pero por supuesto que los chicos no se querían quedar fuera del evento. / Two-Shot — Leve KanoKido-ShinAya-HaruTaka-SetoMary-HibiMomo /
1. Chapter 1

**¡Primer fic del 2015! ¡Yay!**

**¡Buenas! ¡Estoy de vuelta con mis tonterías, hehehe~!**  
**Primero que nada voy a disculparme por lo **_**corto **_**que es esto. Es MUY corto. Pero es que escribí toda la historia en un solo documento, y quedó demasiado largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos, y hace un Two-Shot.**

**[...]**

Momo se puso de pie en frente de la pantalla de la televisión. Shintaro la miró con molestia, diciéndole con la mirada que se haga a un lado y lo deje mirar su programa tranquilo.

— Oniichan, largo. — dijo ella, pero él no le contestó. Solamente tomaba de su lata de soda con su típica aura de desinterés. — ¡Oniichan! — gritó, y lo pateó suavemente. El chico soltó un alarido de dolor (aunque el golpe no haya sido muy fuerte, él es un bebé que no soporta nada) y se levantó.

— ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? — exclamó él, sobándose en donde su hermana lo había pateado. ¿Por qué la necesidad de la violencia?

— Oniichan. — ahí iba de nuevo. "Oniichan, oniichan, oniichan." ¿Acaso ella no sabía decir otra cosa? — ¡Ya te he dicho que hoy venían las chicas!

— ¿Y qué con eso? — preguntó Shintaro, volviendo a sentarse. Momo levantó su pie, amenazando con volver a patearlo, haciendo que él se vuelva a levantar de mala gana.

— ¡Van a dormir aquí! ¡Una pijamada!

— ... ¿Y qué con eso?

— _¡Solo chicas! _¡Largo! — ella señaló la puerta de entrada, a lo que le tiraba su chaqueta roja encima para que se vaya. — ¡No puedes quedarte! ¡Seguro nos espiarás, gran pervertido!

Shintaro estuvo a punto de reprocharle que no sea tan mala como estaba siendo en ese momento, pero al segundo, por su cabeza pasaron todos los recuerdos de las muchas veces que Momo le recordó que el viernes por la noche él _no_ debía estar allí.

— ¿HA? ¿¡Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo!? — gritó, tomando su chaqueta, y cuando menos se dio cuenta su hermana ya estaba empujándolo a la salida.

— ¡Ese es tu problema, oniichan!

Y así, Shintaro se había quedado fuera de su propia casa.

[...]

— Y luego me echó. — terminó de contar Shintaro, escuchando cómo Kano se reía, y Seto, Haruka y Hibiya lo miraban con lástima.

— Pues cuando Takane se fue hoy me quedé solito, y no me dejó ir con ella. — dijo Haruka por una milésima de vez, haciendo un puchero.

— Hiyori no me habla desde ayer, así que yo no tenía ni idea. — admitió Hibiya, mientras comía un poco de los bocadillos de Haruka.

— Los viernes por la noche Mary y yo siempre miramos películas juntos. ¡No es justo que ella de repente cambie de planes! — Seto no es una persona que se queja sobre sus molestias, pero simplemente no podía con aquello. — Aunque... si está divirtiéndose supongo que está bien.

— Ohhh, ¡qué tristeza! —dijo Kano, riendo levemente. Él vive con Kido, Mary, Seto y Ayano, y no hacía mucho rato desde que las tres chicas se habían retirado. — Ofrecería que hagamos nuestra propia noche de chicos ¿pero qué somos nosotros sin ellas~? — raramente, todos asistieron ante las palabras del rubio, dándole la razón. — ¡Yo habia invitado a Tsubomi a cenar, pero ella me dijo que no diciendo "tengo otros planes"! ¡Qué horror!... Ahora todos ustedes deben estar pensando cosas como "¿Oh, por qué no nos invitaron?"

— ¡Exacto! ¿¡Por qué no nos invitaron!? — se quejó Hibiya, cruzándose de brazos y dejando de atacar la comida.

— Sí, siempre estámos todos juntos... No veo el problema en que todos hagamos una pijamada mixta... — se sumó Seto, y su expresión sólo podría ser definida como de decepción.

— Ah, sí ¡hubiera sido tan divertido ir también...! — dijo Haruka, inflando sus mejillas.

— ...Es verdad. Esa es la pregunta. ¿Por qué rayos no nos invitaron? — preguntó Shintaro, con la mirada en la nada.

Kano suspiró. De verdad todos eran unos tontos...  
— Supongo que la gente te dice genio por ninguna razón, Shintaro-kun. — dijo el mentiroso, recibiendo una confusa (aún así, molesta) mirada de su "cuñado." — ¡No nos invitaron por la razón más obvia de todas! — exclamó, levantándose de su silla y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. — ¡Pues para hablar de nosotros, por supuesto!

— ¿Eh? — repitieron todos en coro, Kano se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. De verdad eran tontos en esos temas...

— ¡Exacto~! ¡Ahora mismo, están todas hablando de nosotros! ¡Ya saben, por ejemplo neechan hablando de lo _lento_ que es Shintaro-kun para captar indirectas!

— ¡Hey! — dijo el ofendido, recibiendo las risas de todos como respuesta.

— Apuesto que todos están muriendo de ganas de saber qué están diciendo... — todos asintieron con culpabilidad, y Kano esbozó una sonrisa. — ¡Pues podemos!

Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego a él otra vez

— ¿No estarás pensando en ir a espiarlas... no? — preguntó Seto, y la mirada de Kano se lo confirmó. — ¡Shuuya, no podemos! ¡Hay que dejarlas tener privacidad!

— Estoy de acuerdo con Seto-kun... — dijo Haruka, mirando al rubio como si fuera un padre reprochándole algo a su hijo. — No voy a negar que me gustaría saber lo que hablan, pero no tenemos que ir a perturbar su privacidad. Estoy seguro de que a ti tampoco te gustaría que te espíen.

Kano resopló. — ¡Ow, vamos, qué aburridos! ¡además no veo quejas del señor mayor de edad aún virgen ni tampoco del shota tsundere! — miró a los referidos, que en vez de estar quejándose por esos apodos tontos, estaban mirando al suelo, con la cara ligeramente roja y con cierta aura de culpabilidad. — ¡Además tenemos todo! ¡Con las llaves de Shintaro-kun podremos entrar, con el poder de Hibiya-kun podemos verlas, con el de Kousuke podemos escucharlas y... ehh... con el de Haruka-kun podemos noquearlas en caso de que nos vean!

— ¡No voy a hacer eso! — lloriqueó Haruka, y Kano soltó una risilla.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Mmm, tú podrías tomarnos en tus brazos y así huír más rápido en caso de que nos vean ¿qué tal? — esto no tenía sentido, y Haruka estaba por hacerle notar que aunque tenga una fuerza anormal, sería imposible que en su cuerpo pueda cargar con cuatro chicos, ya que para ello él tendría que ser un gigante. Pero antes de que él pueda decirlo, Seto habló.

— Sigo creyendo que es una idea horrible. Sobre todo por la parte de que tengo que usar mis poderes. No, y definitivamente no. — dijo el chico, y Kano empezó a soltar quejidos.

— ¿Ehhhhh? ¡Qué aburriiiidos! ¡Vaaaamos!

— No. — dijeron Haruka y Seto a la vez.

— ¡Es tres contra dos! — exclamó, tratando de tomar de los hombros a Shintaro y Hibiya, pero ellos no se lo permitieron.

— No. — repitieron firmemente. Kano suspiró, no se daría por vencido. Aún tenía una estrategia para poder convencerlos.

— Oh... Kousuke, tal vez Mary está diciendo cosas sobre ti que le molestan y nunca tuvo la valentía para decírtelo. Y si lo supieras, podrías cambiar aquello que le molesta y hacerla sentir cómoda ¿no sería eso perfecto~?

— ¿Q-qué? ¡No, estoy seguro de que ella me lo diría!

— ¿Oh, en serio estás seguro? Porque no lo pareces...

— P-pues...

— Y Haruka-kun. — el nombrado brincó un poco de su asiento, sabiendo que era su turno para lo que sea que Kano esté pensando. — Tal vez, Takane está diciendo algunas inseguridades suyas de la relación de ambos. ¡Quién sabe, ella podría estar hartándose de tus bobadas y tus caritas de inocencia! ¡Tal vez quiera un poco más adrenalina! ¡Oh, si tan solo tú supieras lo que pasa por la cabeza de tu novia~!

— ¿E-eh?

— ¡Oh, pero bueno! ¡Si ustedes dicen que no, entonces no nos queda otra que quedarnos aquí, mientras ellas allí...!

Seto y Haruka se levantaron bruscamente.  
— ¡Tenemos que ir!

Kano sonrió traviesamente.  
— Eso es lo que quería oír...

Sería una noche muy divertida.

**[...]**

**¡Me vuelvo a disculpar por lo corto que es! ¡Lo siento! ;A;**  
**Y también espero que no esté tan feito. Y que no tenga errores (?)**  
**Ya sé que ellos en el final pierden sus poderes pero... eh... es mi fanfic y yo hago lo que quiero uwu**

**Espero que hayan tenido unas agradables fiestas, y les deseo lo mejor para su año.**  
**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyom… ¡Ah, incluso separándolo en dos ha quedado muy largo! … tal vez no es largo, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas largas hehehe.**

**En lo anterior olvidé el disclaimer. Lo siento;**  
**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

Ninguna podía terminar de hablar ni de entenderse, gracias a la risa. Ya ni siquiera recordaban qué fue lo que las hizo reír tanto, pero no se quejaban. Después de todo ¿a quién no le gusta reír?

Había varias botellas de las sodas que Shintaro tanto ama, pero por suerte él no estaba presente para tomárselo todo. También había mucha comida, que sin Haruka allí para devorárselo todo, parecía demasiada.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. — dijo Momo, ya más calmada de su risa. Miró la hora, las once de la noche. Aún era temprano. — ¿Qué hacemos?

— No lo sé, es la primera vez que vengo a una pijamada. — comentó Mary, quien no tenía ni idea de que siquiera existían cosas tales como aquellas, no al menos hasta que Kido le explicó.

— También la mía, pero he visto en la televisión cómo son. Nunca había tenido una, y-ya que no tenía amigas para eso... — contestó Momo, rascando su mejilla con vergüenza.

— Digo lo mismo. — se unió Kido.

— Ah, yo he ido a millones. — Hiyori dejó de ojear una revista para decir esto, y se sintió ligeramente superior.

— ¡Takane-san siempre se quedaba a dormir en mi casa cuando estábamos en la secundaria! ¿Recuerdas, Takane-san? — dijo Ayano, acercándose a su mejor amiga.

— Ah, cierto. — respondió Takane, comiendo de una bolsa de papas que se agarró para sí misma.

— Pero no hacíamos mucho... sólo comíamos helado, mientras hablábamos de Haruka-san y Shintaro. — la castaña rió por lo bajo.

— Corrección. Tú parloteabas de Shintaro y me molestabas con Haruka, y yo fingía escucharte mientras comía tu helado.

— ¡Takane-san, qué cruel eres!

— Bien, bien. — interrumpió Momo, antes de que Takane comience a discutir. — ¿Quieren que veamos una película?

— ¡Sí! — dijo Ayano, junto con un aplauso. A Mary se le iluminaron los ojos y se levantó levemente. Hiyori hizo lo mismo.

— ¡De romance! — dijeron las tres al unísono, y Momo rió, comenzando a fijarse qué películas tenía. De romance tenía, definitivamente.

— Agh, no. No pongan esas basuras románticas o voy a quedarme dormida. — se quejó Takane, a lo que se lamentaba en silencio porque la bolsa de la que estaba comiendo había quedado vacía.

— ...Estoy de acuerdo con Ene... — dijo Kido, pero era una mentira. Jamás admitiría que en realidad disfrutaba de esos bobos dramas románticos. Todas bufaron.

— ¡Aw, vamos! ¡Seguro les termina gustando! — la rubia tomó un DVD y se los mostró.

Kido suspiró. — De acuerdo, si es lo que ustedes quieren entonces no hay remedio...

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Líder no me abandones! ¡No me hagas mirar esa tontería! — rogó Takane, pero fue muy tarde, Ayano ya había puesto a reproducir la película.

— Lo siento, Ene. Ganaron en mayoría. — respondió la peliverde, y todas festejaron aún más. (Aunque hubieran terminado viendo esa película aún sin el permiso de ella.)

— ¡El chico de la portada es super lindo!

— ¡Aw, el cabello de ella es tan brillante!

— La última vez que vi esta película lloré...

— Alguien que me mate, por favor. — susurró Takane, y el título se hizo presente en la pantalla.

Kido no pudo detener que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. _"Tal vez deba dejar de preocuparme tanto, al menos por una noche."_ pensó, mientras las veía reír y bromear. No le vendría nada mal un poco de relajación, y pasar un buen rato con sus amigas no le desagradaba para nada. Actuar como una madre todo el tiempo es algo cansador, tal vez sea hora de tomarse un respiro de aquello, aunque sea solamente durante esos momentos.  
Definitivamente todo era calmo sin Kano allí.  
… Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en él, ella había rechazado la invitación de una cena por ir a la casa de la Kisaragi. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo más probable es que esté con los chicos. …Sí, eso es lo más probable.

Estaba pensando de más.

[...]

Los chicos habían entrado a la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, pues debían esconderse en la habitación de Shintaro, la cual está pegada a la de Momo, por lo que debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos con sus tonos de voz y sus movimientos.

— Es la primera vez que vengo aquí. — comentó Seto, sacándose su calzado al entrar. Lo sostuvo, pues tenía que llevarlo con él.

— Yo he venido muchas veces, porque la anciana me arrastraba hasta aquí. — contestó Hibiya, viendo cómo en la entrada estaban los zapatos de todas las chicas. — Agh, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Sí, yo también. — Haruka se sentía demasiado irresponsable. Siendo el mayor entre ellos, se dejó convencer muy fácilmente. Si Takane se enteraba de seguro iba a regañarlo. — C-creo que será mejor que regresemos.

— Ya estamos aquí. No hay vuelta atrás~ — Kano recibió una mala mirada de Shintaro, ya que él se había arrepentido a mitad de camino.

Todos subieron las escaleras prácticamente de puntillas. Al llegar al pasillo donde están las habitaciones, pudieron escuchar las carcajadas provenientes de la puerta que tenía un cartel colgado que decía "MoMo." Entraron a la puerta de al lado de esa, que era aburrida y no tenía ni un cartel.

— Aquí huele a hikikomori virgen y a porno. — bromeó Kano, poniéndose los dedos en la nariz para dramatizar.

— ¿Cómo rayos el porno podría tener olor? — respondió Shintaro, sentándose en su cama.

— Quiero irme... — ahora el que se quejaba respecto a ello era Seto. — P-pero... Mary...

— ¿Qué están haciendo, Hibiya-kun? ¿Pelea de almohadas en ropa interior? — preguntó Kano, y el mencionado se concentró para activar su poder, ignorando la tonta fantasía del mayor. Mientras, el rubio se daba cuenta de que aún sin el poder de Seto podrían escuchar bien. — ¡Oh, genial, las paredes entre las habitaciones son bastante delgadas! ¡Buenas noticias, Kousuke, no tienes que usar tu poder!

— El que las paredes sean así no es tan genial cuando ella pone la música al máximo mientras duermo. — se quejó Shintaro por lo bajo, y por alguna razón se sintió bien cuando todos se rieron por lo que dijo.

— Están mirando una película boba. — comunicó Hibiya, mirándolos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, dando a entender que su poder estaba activado.

— ¿Una película?

— Sí, todas parecen bastante entretenidas... menos Ene. Está quejándose. — Hibiya rió un poco, pues Takane estaba enojada por tener que mirarla.

— Si ella se hubiera quedado en casa conmigo no estaría quejándose. — bufó Haruka, y Kano se tragó la carcajada que amenazó con salir.

— De seguro la estarías manoseando o algo. — dijo Shintaro y Haruka lo miró mal. — De acuerdo, lo siento. En fin, ¿qué tan interesante es "espiarlas" mientras miran una película?

— Silencio, para poder escuchar algo. — seguido de esto todos se callaron, y las voces conocidas ahora decían cosas entendibles.

Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales Haruka, Seto y Hibiya casi se quedan dormidos. Las chicas solamente miraban la película en silencio, con un que otro comentario, y eventualmente las quejas de Takane podían seguir escuchándose.

De no ser porque debían mantenerse en silencio, hubieran gritado de alegría cuando terminó la película.

— ¡Uwaa! ¡Tsubomi, lloraste! — pudieron escuchar que Ayano decía, bastante sorprendida.

— ¡Cla-claro que no! — se defendió Kido, y Hibiya les confirmó a los chicos que ella se había ruborizado, lo que causó unas leves risas, especialmente de parte de Kano.

— Ah, qué envidia. Tienen un montón de comida. — dijo el castaño, y todos sintieron el estómago de Haruka rugir. Se giraron a verlo, y él solamente sonrió mientras soltaba una risilla.

— Tuvimos que haber traído algo para comer… hay cosas en la cocina, pero no quiero arriesgarnos a salir de aquí. — Shintaro se había acostado en su cama, y estaba considerando la idea de ponerse a tontear con la computadora a pesar de que ellos estén allí.

— Agh… tienen helado… y papas… y pizza… y… ¡Ex-Konoha, no te babees, eso es asqueroso!

— L-lo siento.

— Kousuke, no te duermas.

— ¡No me dormí!

— ¿Quién está a favor de nunca más hacerle caso a Kano? — preguntó Shintaro, y todos, excepto Kano, levantaron sus manos.

[...]

— ¿Qué más se hace en las pijamadas? — Mary parecía ser la más emocionada de todas al respecto. Ya había pasado bastante rato desde que su hora de dormir se pasó, pero gracias a la cafeína de las bebidas, se encontraba como si fuera plena luz del día.

Momo puso un dedo en su barbilla, mirando al techo, en señal de que estaba pensando.  
— Mmm… pues… ¿nos maquillamos o pintamos nuestras uñas? ¡Suelen hacer esas cosas en las pijamadas! — ni bien ella dijo esto, Takane ya estaba haciendo ruidos de vómito, y Hiyori y Ayano festejaban, accediendo a la idea.

— Yo paso. Ya soy bastante grande para estas cosas. — la ex-chica cibernética sabía que Mary era la mayor allí, pero hablando realmente en serio, terminaba por ser ella misma. Con sus 20 años estaba en una pijamada. Quién lo hubiera pensado… aunque Ayano tiene 19 y parecía estar _muy_ contenta con las actividades que estaban pensando.

— Esta vez estoy con Ene. — Kido se sentó a un lado de la chica de coletas y le dio una cálida sonrisa. — Nosotras estaremos… eh… juzgando. Desde aquí.

Mary, Momo, Hiyori y Ayano se miraron entre ellas.

— Nunca las he visto a ustedes dos maquilladas. — dijo Hiyori, tomando una caja, que cuando la abrió pudieron notar que contenía el maquillaje de Momo.

Rápidamente, como pudieron, se abalanzaron sobre Kido y Takane para mantenerlas inmóviles.

[...]

— ¡V-van a maquillar a la líder y a Ene! — anunció Hibiya, y todos se giraron a verlo. Sorpresivamente Kano no dijo ninguna broma, y su cara parecía estar tildada. Haruka estaba igual.

— Y-y yo estoy aquí… no es justo que tú seas el único que pueda ver eso… — Kano se tapó el rostro con las manos, su tono de voz era lamentable.

Haruka seguía congelado.

— ¿De verdad van a dejarse? ¿qué hay de sus super patadas? — preguntó Shintaro, ya que él en varias ocasiones sufrió de aquellas patadas, sobre todo por parte de Takane.

— P-pues, Ayano y Hiyori está sosteniendo a ambas mientras Mary y la anciana las maquillan… ¡Wow, Ayano es realmente fuerte! — Hibiya estaba realmente sorprendido.

— ¡Mary no sabe usar esas cosas! — lloriqueaba Seto, pensando que estaban metiéndole cosas en la cabeza a su inocente Mary. _"Calmado… ella está divirtiéndose… ella está divirtiéndose… ella está divirtiéndose…" _se decía mentalmente.

— No quiero que Takane tenga maquillaje, ella ya es bonita naturalmente. — Haruka por fin salió de su congelamiento, y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

— Cállate, todos sabemos que te estás babeando por verla maquillada.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Kukuku, claro que lo es.

— ¡No!

— Síp~

— ¡Que no!

— Algo me dice que pasar tanto tiempo con la reina de los píxeles te ha afectado, te estás haciendo cada vez más chillón como ella.

Antes de que Haruka pueda contestarle a Kano, todos les dijeron que se callen porque podrían ser escuchados. Podían escuchar algunos gritos, y risas. Como si fuera un instinto, Kano y Haruka chocaron los cinco al escuchar el ruido de la cámara de fotos, a lo que los demás los miraban con decepción.

— ¿Y ahora cómo me saco esta porquería de la cara? — escuchaban que preguntaba Takane, y rápidamente la voz de Momo le advirtió que no se pase las manos por el rostro, pues podría correr el maquillaje.

— Con todo esto en los ojos siento que apenas puedo mantenerlos abiertos… — Kido sonaba menos escandalosa que la chica de coletas, pero más apenada. — ¡Neechan, ya para de sacar fotos!

— ¡Aw, pero se ven adorables! ¡Estoy segura de que Shuuya y Haruka-san amarán esto!

— Si te atreves a mostrarle esas fotos a Haruka, acabaré con tu existencia.

— ¡Waaa! ¡Takane-san, qué miedo!

Hibiya suspiró, y se tumbó en la cama de Shintaro. — No hablan de nada que nos pueda interesar…

— Es verdad, yo digo que nos vayamos… si no nos notaron venir, no nos notarán irnos… — dijo Seto, pero apenas terminó de hablar, la voz de Momo se escuchó firmemente.

— Hey, Hiyori-chan… quiero hacerte una pregunta…

Kano sonrió.  
— Ah, no se preocupen, amigos, lo bueno está por comenzar.

[...]

Takane rió por lo bajo. _"Maquillaje, películas, secretos… ¿qué acaso tenemos trece años?"_ pensaba divertida, y luego recordó que presente había una niña de trece, quien parecía ser más madura que varias de ellas.

— Dime ¿con qué razón eres tan mala con Hibiya, si él es tan dulce contigo? — preguntó ella, mientras trataba de decidirse qué color de esmalte usar, y Hibiya desde la otra habitación, pegaba su oreja a la pared.

— Ah… pues… — Hiyori suspiró. No se mostraba realmente de ninguna manera respecto a la pregunta, y a simple vista podría decirse que se le era indiferente. — No lo sé. Porque sí.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hiyori-chan! ¡eso está mal! ¡no debes tratarlo así de mal simplemente porque sí!

— Es que no lo sé. Él siempre hizo lo que yo decía y pues, lo aprovecho. De todos modos, luego de todo lo del verano y los ojos y no se que, cada vez me hace menos caso por estar prendido a ti, Momo-san.

— ¿E-eh? — las mejillas de Momo tomaron una tonalidad de rosado, y comenzó a mirar a los lados con vergüenza. — ¿P-p-prendido a mí? ¿por qué dices eso? ¿acaso él te dijo algo? ¿dijo que estaba prendido a mí?

— ¡Uwa, Momo-san, deja de hacerme tantas preguntas! ¡Él no me dijo nada, son cosas que me parecen nada más!

— Aw… ¡a Momo-chan le da vergüenza! — comentó Mary, con una sonrisita.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Eh? Ah… definitivamente desde el principio vi más que solo una amistad allí. — dijo Kido, y ahora la cara de Momo podría ser fácilmente confundida con un tomate.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, líder? ¡claro que no!

— ¿Te gusta un niño de trece años? — decía Takane, quien seguía denegándole a Ayano pintarle las uñas, pues no sabía cómo hacer eso, y no quería dejarle un mamarracho.

— Yo creo que es adorable. ¡No hay edad para el amor! ¡Mary-chan y Kousuke son un gran ejemplo! — sonrió Ayano, a lo que todas miraron a Mary, y ella les sonrió. ¿Cómo esa niña tan adorable podía tener 140 años?

Finalmente, antes de que la cara de Momo se prenda fuego, decidieron proseguir, sin saber que en la habitación de al lado había un niño de trece años muriéndose de vergüenza en el suelo, mientras que cierto rubio se aguantaba las carcajadas, y los tres restantes tan solo miraban la escena divertidos. Shintaro debería acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a Hibiya como cuñado.

— Yo también quiero preguntar algo. — dijo Ayano, y dirigió su mirada a Kido. — ¿Qué pasa entre el Shuuya y tú? ¿Son algo?  
Para ella, fue un poco extraño notar esas vibras en la relación de ambos. Pues… que tus hermanos menores de repente estén en una relación amorosa era extraño. No contaba del todo como incesto, pero bueno. De todos modos, Ayano aprendió a adaptarse a la idea, e incluso a adorarla, y ya en su mente podía imaginar la boda.

— Ah… eh… Mejor sigan con sus pinceles y sus uñas… e ignoremos esa pregunta… — Kido pudo sentir sus mejillas ponerse rosadas. ¿Por qué de todas las malditas cosas que podría preguntarle, tuvo que decir algo sobre _el idiota_?

— ¡No seas mala, Tsubomi! Sólo es curiosidad.

Todas sus amigas la miraban esperando la respuesta.

[...]

— ¡Silencio, chicos, acaban de preguntarle a la líder por mí! — Kano parecía muy emocionado, y apoyó su oreja a la pared, justo como Hibiya había hecho anteriormente, pero el chiquillo ahora mismo se encontraba aún todo rojo, en un rincón, analizando lo que había oído de Momo. Shintaro repitió la acción del rubio, y Haruka y Seto, resignados, hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿no vas a contestar, Tsubomi? — insistía Ayano, y aún sin poder verla, sabían la exacta expresión que ella llevaba.

— P-pu-pues…

— Aw, líder, no debes avergonzarte. Después de todo no es como si Kano te estuviera escuchando. — cuando Takane dijo esto, a todos les dieron ganas de reírse.

— D-de acuerdo. — Kido se rindió, y luego suspiró. — Él me ha dicho que le gusto… ¡y no le creo! ¡Pero él continúa invitándome a citas, y me trae flores, y…! ¡AGH!

Tanto en la habitación de Momo, como en la de Shintaro, hubo un silencio.

— No lo sé… suena a que está siendo sincero. Tal vez tú estás un poco paranoica. — comentó Momo, y en su tono de voz era notable que trataba de ser suave.

— L-lo sé… pero es que…

— ¡Yo creo que eso es genial! ¡Tú me habías contado que Kano te gusta mucho, entonces si él te corresponde es genial! — Mary sonaba emocionada, y gracias a lo dicho, Kano casi suelta un grito de nena.

— ¡Ma-Mary! ¡Te he dicho que no cuentes!

— Ah… ups.

— Además no te dije eso…

— Eso es porque dices que no, pero actúas como que sí…

— Co-conozco ese sentimiento… — la compadeció Takane, y antes de que Kido pueda contestarle un agradecimiento, Hiyori interrumpió.

— Tsunderes.

— ¿¡Por qué rayos siguen calificándonos con esas etiquetas de personajes de las basuras que lee Shintaro!?

— ¡Hey! — dijo Shintaro, y todos se callaron. Malditas paredes delgadas.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — preguntó Kido.

— Nah, de seguro fue el viento. Sigamos hablando. — gracias a las palabras dichas por Ayano, los chicos no se infartaron del susto.

[...]

— Hey, Mary, ¿Seto y tú son una pareja? — preguntó Momo, y Seto desde la otra habitación abrió los ojos de repente, ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, y se dispuso a escuchar. Después de todo Kano tenía razón… sí estaban hablando de ellos.

La albina la miró un poco confundida, sin terminar de entender a qué se refería. _"Seto me había dicho que la palabra pareja es cuando se refieren a un grupo de dos personas…"_  
— ¡Síp, Seto y yo somos una pareja! — ni bien ella dijo esto, todas casi gritan.

— ¿En serio? ¿y no me lo has contado? — le reprochó Kido, como si eso fuera información de vida o muerte. — Ah, él tampoco me dijo nada… ¿acaso lo querían mantener en secreto?

— ¿Eh? ¿pero es que no se nota que lo somos?

Todas se quedaron en silencio.  
— Mary tiene un punto. Son demasiado obvios. — dijo Hiyori, rompiendo el hielo.

[...]

— ¡Ella ya nos toma oficialmente como pareja! — gritaba en susurro Seto, sintiendo como unas lagrimitas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.

— Vaya que se te hizo una buena noche ¿eh? — Kano lo codeó, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

— ¿Esto es malo o bueno? ¡Bueno! ¡Sí! ¡Aunque de todas formas voy a pedírselo directamente! ¡Oh, estoy super feliz! — decía él, abrazando a Haruka, ya que era al que tenía más cerca, además de que casi se estaba quedando dormido. — ¿¡No es genial saber que corresponden tus sentimientos!?

— Lo es, lo es. — el más alto reía divertido por la reacción de Seto en la situación, por más que lo haya despabilado, aunque seguía preocupado por las inseguridades acerca de Takane, creadas por Kano.

— Hibiya se ha quedado dormido en el suelo. — protestó Shintaro, mirando al niño en una parte de la habitación, acostado en posición fetal. — Qué bebé.

— Pues él ya obtuvo su información. Ese bebé es el que tiene a tu hermanita en la palma de su mano. — le burló Kano. — ¡Quién lo diría! Hibiya fue el que se llevó a la que tenía mejor cuerpo.

— ¡Cierra el pico! ¡es mi hermana de la que hablas!

— Y ahora se te dio por ser sobreprotector~

— ¡Cl-claro que no! ¡que te calles!

En el momento que se callaron, pudieron escuchar hablar a Ayano.

[...]

— ¿Ustedes creen que Shintaro me corresponde? — preguntó la castaña, mirando a sus amigas con cierta tristeza.

— Ayano-chan, el idiota ha pasado dos años encerrado porque tú no estabas. — contestó Takane, tratando de hacer que no tenía una expresión de dolor, pues Hiyori le estaba apretando muy fuerte la muñeca para que no se le escape y así poder pintar sus uñas.

— Pero es que…

— ¡No te preocupes, Ayano-chan! ¡Oniichan solo es muy tímido! — empezó a decir Momo.

— E idiota. — agregó Takane.

— E idiota.

— Y también es muy lento, es decir, Ayano-chan no ha sido más que obvia hasta ahora. — agregó Hiyori, y Ayano rió con vergüenza.

— Y lento. Sí. Es Tímido, idiota, lento, terco, cascarrabias, engreído… ¿Ayano-chan, por qué te gusta oniichan? — Shintaro podía sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos ante esas palabras, sus propia hermana lo veía de esa manera…

— Yo creo que él es perfecto. — sonrió Ayano, y ella probablemente se hubiera puesto muy feliz al saber que había hecho ruborizar al chico que ama, quien solo se encontraba en la habitación vecina.  
Siempre le preguntaron por qué era que le gusta Shintaro. Ella simplemente no sabía qué responder. Ayano estaba convencida de que todo lo que él necesitaba era un cambio de corazón, y ella se consideraba aquél cambio.  
Los demás en Shintaro tal vez vean a una persona vaga, pervertida y amargada, pero para ella era una persona muy brillante, dulce y dedicada.  
— Tan solo sigo esperando a que haga el primer paso…

— No conozco bien al séptimo, pero creo que puedo asegurar de que él no va a hacer el primer paso, neechan. Yo digo que vayas por ello. — la animó Kido, con una sonrisa de aliento.

— Creo que todos estos años fueron espera suficiente, Ayano-chan. — le confirmó Mary, con ternura.

[...]

— Si me disculpan…— dijo Shintaro, y se acostó boca abajo en el suelo.

[...]

— ¿Takane-san?— preguntó Ayano, y Takane la miró de mala gana, indicándole a que prosiga a hablar. — Mmm… — la mente de la castaña estaba en blanco. Realmente no se le ocurría alguna pregunta boba. Así que optó por lo que sabía que iba a divertirla a ella y a avergonzar a su amiga. — ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Haruka-san?

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes… si él sigue siendo ese niño inocente que todos vemos o…

Momo casi escupe de la bebida que estaba tomando, Kido se sonrojó suavemente, Hiyori comenzó a reír y Mary no entendió.

La cara de Takane se puso totalmente roja y rápidamente empezó a negar.  
— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Por qué preguntas tonterías!?

— Ow, Takane-san no te enojes, solamente estaba siendo curiosa~ — dijo Ayano, pero solo recibió un gruñido en respuesta. — De acuerdo, pero ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa? — preguntó y Takane solamente asintió, resignada a las boberas de las que sus amigas disfrutan conversar. — ¿A ti te gustaría que él dejara de ser un niño inocente? — como respuesta, recibió una almohada en la cara.

— Ahógate así dejas de preguntar estupideces. — decía Takane, con una mirada asesina, mientras presionaba la almohada en el rostro de su mejor amiga, quien jadeaba por ayuda.

— ¡Va-vas a matarla! — Mary trató de intervenir, pero era imposible que una pequeña como ella pueda con la fuerza de una tsundere.

— ¡Esa es la idea! — aún con su rostro rojo, sacó la almohada de la cara de Ayano. Con los movimientos, Takane había terminado sobre su ella.

— Apuesto a que quieres tener a Haruka-san abajo tuyo de esta for¡mngh! — la castaña había comenzado a hablar, pero se le fue imposible terminar, pues la pelinegra estaba atacándola con la almohada otra vez.

— Ene, si no dejas a Ayano-chan voy a patearte. — amenazó Hiyori, y solo por eso Takane dejó tranquila a la chica. De todas formas no le agradó que esa niña le diga qué hacer, pero ha visto la fuerza que implementa en sus patadas, y no quería arriesgarse a ello.

— ¡Pero no es justo si no contestas las preguntas! — se quejó Momo, quien también estaba bastante curiosa al respecto… después de todo, Takane era la única con una relación finalmente establecida… además de Mary, al parecer.

— Está bien. ¿Qué preguntas?

— ¿Quisieras tener a Konoha abajo tuyo como acabas de tener a Ayano-chan? — preguntó ella, pero Takane levantó la almohada en forma de amenaza. — ¡Uwa! ¡Lo siento, no me mates!

La pelinegra la miró con molestia, pero al ver que todas estaban esperando a que contestara, suspiró, sabiendo que no había de otra.  
— No hemos hecho nada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si ya están saliendo desde hace mucho! — dijo Ayano, y parecía estar bastante afectada por ello. — ¿Tú le has dicho que no?

— No, idiota. Él no me ha pedido de hacer nada. — ella sabía que el rubor se estaba haciendo presente en su rostro. — Además sabiendo cómo es él, tal vez crea que los bebés los trae la cigüeña. — Takane no lo dijo en modo de broma, pero no evitó soltar una carcajada cuando las demás se rieron.

[...]

— ¿Sabes? Cuando te dije eso de que tal vez Ene-chan se estaba cansando de tus bobadas, lo dije para convencerte, pero… — comentó Kano, aguantándose la risa, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Haruka, quien se tapaba la cara con la almohada de Shintaro gracias a la vergüenza.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? — preguntó el de cabellos decolorados, ya más molesto que otra cosa.

— Bueno, Shintaro-san y Hibiya-kun se quedaron dormidos. En el suelo. — Seto los miraba, y ellos lucían bastante incómodos. — ¿Creen que ellas vayan a entrar aquí, o podemos dormir?

Los tres aún despiertos se quedaron en silencio. No tenían ni idea, pero ¿para qué ellas entrarían allí?

— Yo digo que podríamos dormir aquí. — ofreció Kano, y los dos le sonrieron.

— De acuerdo, entonces- — había comenzado a decir Seto, pero no pudo terminar, porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Ayano entró.

Cuando la vieron se quedaron congelados, y ella solamente los miraba sin expresión, dando a entender que también estaba un poco shockeada.

— Chi-chicos… — susurró ella, mirándolos con pena.

— ¡Neechan! ¡Shhh! — Kano empezó a entrar en pánico. Que Ayano los encontrara era malo, pero no tan malo como si fuera alguna de las otras allí; ya que si hubieran sido Takane o Kido los hubieran comenzado a golpear, si era Mary a lloriquear y si eran Hiyori o Momo a gritar.

Pero todo lo que hizo Ayano fue sonreír.  
— Ah, era de esperarse. — dijo, y entró, cerrando la puerta. — Sólo venía a buscar unos juegos que Takane-san me pidió. — comenzó a revolver las cosas de Shintaro, a lo que el único que no estaba tildado era Kano. Ayano encontró lo que buscaba, y luego se fue para la puerta, con intención de irse, pero antes de salir se paró. — ¿Por qué vinieron? Qué sinvergüenzas.

Haruka y Seto salieron de su transe para mirar a Kano acusadoramente. Sorpresivamente, el rubio no se defendió y suspiró en derrota.  
— Queríamos saber por qué no nos invitaron~

— Pero es noche de _chicas_, tontitos. Si vienen entonces no podemos maquillarnos ni hablar de ustedes, porque estarían ahí. — contestó ella, y no eran cosas que ellos no sabían, por lo que sólo miraron al suelo avergonzados. Ayano estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo. — Pero pueden estar con nosotras, si quieren.

Cuando ellos levantaron la mirada con confusión, la encontraron más cerca que antes, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Ayano tiene mucha fuerza, raramente.

[...]

Cuando Kano abrió sus ojos sintió un pequeño vértigo. Un vuelco del corazón por el susto, como cuando estás bajando escaleras y accidentalmente te saltas un escalón. Sintió un poco de frío, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba bajo techo, sino bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche. Estaba un poco aturdido, y cuando intentó moverse, se le hizo imposible, además de que sentía un terrible dolor en el cuerpo. Pudo sentir unos ruidos taladrarle los oídos, que aún no sabía por qué tenía tan tapados. Luego pudo reconocer las palabras y las voces de sus amigos.

— ¿Kano, ya despertaste? — preguntaba Seto, y era bastante extraño ese tono de voz en él. Sonaba… oh, bueno… molesto.

— Sí, creo…

— Qué desgraciado. Nosotros nos despertamos _mientras _nos torturaban. — dijo Hibiya, y Kano ya pudo tener una idea de qué fue lo que pasó.

— N-no creo que cuente del todo como tortura… — Haruka sonaba más calmo que los demás, pero al ser la persona que Kano podía ver del todo bien, notaba cómo tenía casi toda la mandíbula pintada de rojo… ¿con labial? ¿Y su cabello estaba forzado en dos coletas? ¿…Era maquillaje lo que tenía en sus parpados?

— ¿Me explican? — con menos confusión, se dio cuenta de que estaban los cinco _atados en un techo._

— ¿¡Cómo no puede ser una tortura!? ¡Tengo un maldito sostén en la cabeza y no puedo ver nada! — chillaba el niño, ignorando la pregunta del rubio, a lo que Haruka le contestó que lucía como una mosca, e incluso a pesar de la situación Kano no pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara. — ¡¿Incluso así te ríes?!

— Si no me explican no puedo saber muy bien qué pasó, y la verdad esto es bastante ridículo como para no reír.

— Kano, te juro que cuando nos desaten voy a asesinarte. — dijo Shintaro, y Kano sentía cómo él se retorcía. — Pensé que con todo lo que Kido te golpeó ya habías muerto, ya que ni despertabas. No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido.

Oh. Ahí estaba la respuesta del aturdimiento y el dolor.

— ¿Me explican? — pidió el rubio, sintiendo ligera frustración. — Lo último que recuerdo es que neechan vino a la habitación.

— …Pues sí, neechan nos encontró, y cuando me desperté ustedes dormían, y estábamos atados. Todas estaban muy enojadas… y me empezaron a decir que eso no se hace… mientras que Tsubomi trataba de asesinarte aunque siguieras dormido. — comenzó a explicar Seto, y Kano se tragó las preguntas tales como qué era lo que decían o por qué rayos Momo tenía una soga para atarlos. — Luego ellos también despertaron, y nos estuvieron maquillando y peinando hasta que se aburrieron y nos trajeron aquí.

— Tus uñas son azules, solo para que sepas. — dijo Shintaro. — También nos obligaron a ver una película.

— Era de vampiros.

— Vampiros sin camisa.

— ¿Por qué rayos mi hermana mira esas cosas?

— No lo sé, pero definitivamente el azul no me sienta. ¿No se les ocurrió otro color?

— Kano, definitivamente voy a matarte cuando nos desaten. — Shintaro lo miró como pudo, y cuando Kano notó sus pestañas postizas comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, a lo que él comenzaba a gritarle. Seto se movía como podía para tratar de decirles que se calmen, pero la joyería que tenía encima se lo impedía. Hibiya aún no podía ver nada, y su cara seguía roja desde que le pusieron unas bragas por sobre sus pantaloncillos. Pronto pudieron escuchar un ronquido de Haruka.

_Nunca más._


End file.
